Her Voice
by tepig62900
Summary: "Morgan/Kana inherit traits from their other parent" headcanon taken to logical extreme, may become collection of oneshots later


Okay so 'quick' explanation, you know the "Morgan/Kana inherit traits from their other parent" headcanon(Tharja!Morgan is a bit of a Yandere, Chrom!Morgan is VERY oblivious when it comes to romance, Flora!Kana loves cooking, so on and so forth) I'm taking it to the logical extreme for Olivia!Morgan. I've really wanted to do an Olivia!Morgan fic for a while simply because of the Inigo-as-the-best-bro component, but I couldn't think of something that I didn't want to do MorganxInigo until now. Also semi-crack ship warning.

Thanks go out to my friend, Miss Kitten on Wattpad, for keeping me on writing this damn thing.

* * *

Her voice, the beautiful voice that Lucina could occasionally make out over the sounds of battle, shouting out commands, or in the middle of a war meeting, amid maps and notes. The voice that almost everyone in the army could hear whenever they found free time, anyone except for Lucina. Whenever Lucina should attempt to talk to the young tactician, regardless of whatever mood Morgan was in prior to their meeting, Lucina was always met with the same fate, a hood quickly pulled up and an extremely silent girl, as if to speak were to insure death.

At first Lucina thought that it was somewhat normal, when they at first found Morgan she was without her memories, Inigo had been somewhat heartbroken to find out she didn't remember her own brother, and the girl was likely overwhelmed with her situation. Then as Morgan began to slowly break out of her cloth shell with sleeves, slowly warming up to her forgotten friends and family, Lucina decided to try again, only to meet the cloth covering her pink hair and silence once again. As time passed Lucina decided to attempt conversation with her old childhood friend multiple times, but even after Morgan seemed to have finally emerged completely and returned to the playful girl Lucina once knew, once Lucina walked in on Morgan wrestling with Yarne, the young girl froze and the cloth shield came up once again. In the short amount of time that it took Yarne to whisper his thanks and escape the premises, Lucina realized that attempting further conversation was pointless.

"I apologise for interrupting, I hadn't realised you were in the middle of something, I'll just excuse myself." Lucina turned on her heel and tried not to think about the cheerful giggles she had heard mere moments before walked into Morgan's line of sight.

Her laugh was something else entirely, an even rarer occurrence, simply because whenever Lucina could hear her voice, she was normally pooling over plans or shouting out orders on the battlefield, but whenever Lucina happened to overhear the small snickering, her heart ached for simpler times, when she could laugh and play or even speak with the rose haired girl. It pained Lucina to know that while her sister and cousin were able to enjoy Morgan's company, Lucina was shut away for a world of cloth. While she tried to not let it get to her, her mind continued to focus on the matter every time she saw the young girl with Lucina's family.

At one point she had tried to speak of the matter to Inigo, only to be brushed off, rather frankly for the philanderer. "If you can't tell, then neither will I.", he had said, Lucina couldn't figure out what in the gods' names he had meant by that. Lucina had grown rather close to the philanderer and trusted Inigo with anything, from being the blade at her back or the voice she seeks for advice. In return, it seemed that Inigo pulled some of his flirting habits when in front of the princess. The mercenary was probably the one who understood his sister the best, as the amnesiac warmed to him the quickest, and the energetic girl often could be seen with him, cheerfully talking about whatever she had been doing previously or teasing the man over one of his failed romantic advances. More importantly, Inigo is the only one who Morgan spoke to when it came to her own insecurities, as far Lucina was aware. Lucina could count on her fingers the number of times anyone besides Inigo had seen Morgan in some semblance of a bad mood, less so when it wasn't accidentally caused by the subject in question. But when Inigo spoke of the times he and Morgan were alone, he spoke of a different side of her, one even more insecure than her mother and even more paranoid about doing things right than her father. Lucina couldn't understand why the mercenary had trusted Lucina with these stories, the memory came back to her mind for the hundredth time that week.

"Lucina, keep this between us, alright?" The philanderer had a mixture of pleasure and seriousness in his tone that Lucina could never describe.

"I-I don't understand. If you're so worried about keeping it to secrecy, why inform me?" Lucina had tried to keep her mouth and thoughts in sync, to little avail.

"I just needed to get it off my chest, I worry, y'know. Plus, I figured, you were her closest friend back in the day, I figured you should know." Despite her friend's words, Lucina felt that he was hiding something, it always felt like he was when it came to his sister, overprotectiveness she decided. "Now, now, don't make that face, remember what I had said about morale. If everyone sees our leader frowning at all times…"

"It could ruin our performance in battle, I know, you remind me every time we talk." Lucina huffed, she let her guard down around the man, acting in such away normally wouldn't befit her station.

"And it wouldn't do to have two Geromes grumbling around." The flirt absentmindedly waved around his hand.

"Do you truly believe I am that horrid?" Lucina mumbled, drooping her eyes low.

"Not as brooding, and thankfully you don't wear the damned mask anymore, but you could always lighten up a little. No one's asking you act as bubbly as Cynthia, Owain, or Morgan, but just be a bit more positive." Inigo stretched a bit before standing and walking out of the tent that Lucina shared with Cynthia. "Besides, everyone loves to a smile on that face of yours." Inigo's final words as the tent flap closed echoed in Lucina's head often.

Sometimes Inigo's words from some time ago struck a chord somewhere inside her and she would often wonder if her serious personality did have a detrimental effect on those around her, it would explain why Morgan avoided her like some kind of plague. Her serious demeanor would likely put the cheerful girl in a lot of discomfort. Lucina's thoughts shifted as she wondered if her personality had an even larger effect on the group than just morale, after all if two of the army's leaders can't communicate with each other, then the entire group could end up dead.

Lucina was snapped out of her thoughts as she had felt herself run into someone, after a second of confusion, she realised Morgan had also been lost in thought and the smaller girl had slammed into Lucina's chest. Luckily, Lucina wasn't wearing her breastplate, so Morgan was unharmed, but the girl had already retreated into her own world of cloth. Despite the sewn wall between the two of them Lucina decided to attempt conversation, "I apologize, Morgan, I was admittedly lost in thought and wasn't paying any attention. Regardless I've been meaning to speak with you about how you are fairing." Lucina never got a response from the girl as she turned heel and ran as if unhindered by the oversized garment covering her body. Lucina was rendered completely speechless, in all her attempts at speaking with the tactician-in-training, Morgan had never ran from her, even as children.

Lucina set out in pursuit almost immediately but had lost sight of Morgan before the chase had even begun. In her search she asked assistance from her friends with varying degrees of assistance, varying from an incomprehensible monologue from Owain, as much as she enjoyed listening normally, there was a time and place for such frivolties, to Brady's reply of "Yeah, I saw Morgs, she was looking a bit feverish, glad you're checking up on her, less work that I have to do." and a dismissive grunt from both Kjelle and Gerome, who were locked in a sparring match that Lucina had to pull herself away from out of concern for her friend, looking back the two of them might not have even heard Lucina's question. Eventually, Lucina tracked the girl down to her brother's tent, where Lucina could overhear a sound that she never wanted to hear again, Morgan sobbing pitifully, clearly trying to muffle the sound with Inigo's bedding.

Lucina could also overhear Inigo attempting to sooth his sister, but from what Lucina could tell it was having little effect. Despite the young girl's continuing sobs, Inigo never stopped trying and Lucina could make out his voice clearly. "C'mon sis, show me that smile, no one wants to see a tear on that sweet face." Normally, the flirt's words would have some kind of effect on a girl, either positive or negative, but at this point in time, Morgan showed no reaction, only continuing to sob. Lucina decided to flee the scene rather than subject herself to such horrible sounds any longer.

Lucina didn't see Morgan ever leave Inigo's tent, and the flirtatious mercenary merely took two trays of dinner and left the mess hall without speaking to anyone. However, when Lucina dared to pass by Inigo's tent later, she didn't hear Morgan's accursed crying anymore, but rather light snores of the girl, who Lucina could only assume had cried herself to sleep because of her. Before Lucina went to sleep in her own tent she swore to herself, "I shall try one final time, if my mere presence truly brings her pain, then so be it. Even if she avoids me, I must confront her on the matter." With her new vow, she began to drift off into an uneasy sleep.

Confronting Morgan, however was a feat easier said than done, as the girl could be tricky to locate on a good day, with how social she could be she often bounced across camp randomly without pattern. Lucina however, refused to be discouraged as she searched every nook and cranny for the girl. Her search eventually brought her to the war tent, one of the few places Morgan could be found fairly regularly, either working or unfortunately sleeping on top of her own notes and maps. Lucina felt her heart rise when she saw the familiar coat in stooped over notes and tomes, before the figure spoke, never looking up from his work. "Lucina, how's the little Blueberry doing?" Robin insisted on shamelessly using the pet-name he used for Lucina's younger self.

"Uncle Robin, how did you know?" Lucina's mind temporarily forgot her target as her face flushed at the embarrassing nickname. Robin put down his work and turned to face Lucina in his seat.

"Well, my beautiful wife is right here, " Lucina looked over at the other side of the tent to see Olivia blushing madly and bashfully wave at Lucina, "Nah is currently babysitting her mother, likewise for Say'ri and Tiki. Lissa and Maribelle are on a date." Lucina refrained from rolling her eyes at Robin's insistence that the two women were involved. "Frederick is doing the rounds, and let's just say that baby Luci won't be an only child for long." Robin listed off each on the Shepherds who regularly interrupt his work, ignoring both Lucina and his wife's madly blushing faces and Olivia's embarrassed squeal.

"S-so what did you come for Lucina?" Olivia stuttered out, trying her hardest to give Robin a reprimanding glare.

"Um, I was trying to locate Morgan and hoped she would be in here." Lucina cleared her throat, still embarrassed by Robin's remarks.

"Is this for business, or pleasure?" Robin smirked, enjoying the blush of Lucina's face madly flourish.

"R-Robin!" Olivia squealed, throwing a small bag at the tactician, which bounced off harmlessly.

"Sorry, but she's off for today, something about helping Inigo." Robin apparently had gone back to his work, waving his pen above his head.

"I-Inigo said they'd be in the field north of camp. I-If you're going to talk to them can you tell them that lunch is going to be soon." Olivia stammered.

"Oh, before you go, do you think we could convince Chrom to let me jump off of a pegasus next battle, I mean Cynthia's into it." Robin once again turned to Lucina with a large grin on his face, the only way anyone could tell the tactician was joking.

"You really need to stop encouraging her." Lucina laughed out, before turning to leave the war tent and headed for the northern field.

After about a half hour of walking, Lucina came across the burnt patch of grass that Morgan and Inigo were using for training. Apparently the two of them were taking a small break and having a small conversation, however Lucina couldn't hear the details but it seemed to be about Inigo's skill with magic. Inigo was wearing the coat that Lucina had come to loath, but it fit Inigo far better than his sister. Rather than dragging the sleeve and hem around, Inigo's body was large enough to support the entire coat reasonably without looking oversized. The coat gave him a more mature and handsome look. Morgan, meanwhile was wearing her normal armour, but it was now visible rather than being shadowed by the cloth shield Morgan was so fond of. Her armour was very light, allowing her to move about on the battlefield as needed for her duties, and the light armour did little to restrict her magic flow, to Lucina's knowledge. Lucina would have gotten a more detailed look, but Inigo's back was to the princess, with Morgan behind him, only allowing a small glimpse at the girl's body. As Lucina began to approach, the small amount of Morgan that Lucina could see visibly tensed, as if turned to stone. Inigo merely turned around to look at Lucina and smiled cordially. "Hey Lucina, are we needed or something?" The mercenary spoke, going directly to business, which didn't help the resemblance to Robin that was itching in the back of Lucina's mind.

"I wished to speak with the two of you." Lucina began wishing she had taken a map from her time in the war tent, so she could act under the guise of needing tactical advice. At this Inigo turned so that Lucina had a full view of both him and Morgan. The girls face burned red, completely different from the light blush Lucina remembered from whenever the girl would receive praise, but rather far more violent, as if her face would soon erupt with the flames of anger. Lucina took a deep breath before speaking again, "Morgan I am going to be blunt, does my presence make you uncomfortable? Do you despise me? Say the word and I shall not seek you out aga-" Lucina's words were cut off as she felt a weight around her neck and a warmth upon her lips. Barely a second had past when the weight loosed, and the warmth left her mouth, Lucina looked at Morgan, whose face burned with that self same warmth, her body producing the heat that Lucina now was familiar with. Lucina quickly pulled in the small girl to feel that warmth once again.

* * *

I SWEAR I CANNOT WRITE KISSING SCENES FOR THE LIFE OF ME. Also about Tactician That Challenges Fate, I have not forgotten about it, I've just been rather busy and barely had time for this one.

Speaking of This one, I think I might make this a one shot collection thing so if you have ideas, feel free to give me a character and a trait and I'll try to see if I can write a story on it. And the pairing is a little weird I know, but on Tumblr I see a lot of Gay Robin stuff for both genders of Robin and a sort of one-sided crush for both lords, but never any of a gay Morgan, and I thought that Lucina and Morgan would be a great pairing, so here we are, with one of my new OTP's despite being somewhat crack. Gay Morgan and Luci is now a thing.(Don't worry if you have a trait thing, I'm open for other pairings if it fits the trait, but keep in mind I will be having some fun with this idea, so it's always possible, but if you do like the pairing now that the idea is in your head, SHARE IT, let it become a bigger ship and break free from crack hell)

Anyways Feedback is always appreciated and PLEASE let me know if you want more Inherited-Traits-To-Hoshido-And-Back oneshots.


End file.
